fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dark Mistery
Dark Mistery (z ang. Mroczna tajemnica), właściwie Dark Secret Mistery - jednorożec, klacz, która jest rok młodsza od MS. Jedna z 10 najzdolniejszych jednorożców ona by chciała być pegazem w całej Equestrii. Zamieszkuje Canterlot. Ilustrację w infoboksie namalowała Plimwie. 'O kucyku' Jest jedną z 10 najzdolniejszych jednorożców w całej Equestrii. Zamieszkuje Canterlot. Całe dnie spędza na zbieraniu powoju do plecienia sznurków i zielarstwie. Uważa się za królową królików Tsa... Tak na prawdę, to nie mam żadnego królika XD (one same też tak uważają, ale królestwo Królików z Królową na przedzie wygląda nieco komicznie XD). Chodzi na zajęcia orkiestrowe, gra na fortepianie nje prawda... gram na szkszypkach ;-; .Jest mroczna i tajemnicza, skąd wzięło się jej imię. thumb|Dark MisteryNiektórzy nazywają ją Mis lub Se. 'Wygląd' Se ma długą, puszystą grzywę w kolorze fioletowego bordu i bordowo-czerwone pasemka. Sierść jest czarna, lecz na uszach, rogu, prawym przednim kopytku i lewej tylnej nodze ma granatowe plamki. 'Charakter' Ogólnie jest tajemnicza, miła i oddana dla przyjaciół. 'Cierpliwość i spokój' Jest bardzo cierpliwa i wyrozumiała, pełna spokoju. To akurat nie jest prawdą :D Nawet w najgorszych chwilach nie traci głowy. 'Dobre wychowanie' Jest bardzo dobrze wychowana, niczym dama dworu. 'Oddanie' Jest bardzo oddana dla przyjaciół, gotowa wszystko dla nich poświęcić. Dlatego tez reprezentuje Klejnot Poświęcenia. 'Dobroć' :Jest miła i dobra dla każdego, nawet, jeśli tej osoby nie zna. No, chyba, że ma zły lub baaardzo dobry dzień. 'Trudności z przebaczaniem' Bardzo trudno jest jej przebaczyć. Nadal jest obrażona na koleżankę, która w przedszkolu wysypała jej brokat! True story 'Szaleństwo' Jest szalona, czasem ma ataki głupawki... Jednak największych dostaje, kiedy jest u Magic Sparkle. Ona każdego potrafi rozśmieszyć jeszcze teraz krztuszę się ze śmiechu, kiedy przypomnę sobie, jak zakrztusiła się łyżeczką :'D. 'Złośliwość' Jest złośliwa dla wszystkich, gdy ma zły dzień (co się często zdarza), lub gdy ktoś powie jej coś niemiłego (to też często się zdarza ;-;) Jednak, gdy ma naprawdę dobry dzień i się nudzi, to uwielbia dokuczać wszystkim wokół i się z nich śmiać oto cała ja *szczerzy zęby* . 'Zwierzęta' Ona i zwierzęta świetnie się rozumieją. Najbardziej lubi Parasprite'sy i Patyko-Wilki. Przyjaźni się też ze Smokami pewnie dlatego, że sama jest w połowie smokiem. 'Umiejętności' thumb|Praca mojej NPNZ, [[Użytkownik:Mila1717|Mili :)]] W szkole dostaje same piątki i szóstki (no, kiedyś dostała jedynkę i czwórkę z informatyki). Kilka razy dostała się na trzeci etap w Equestriańskim Konkursie Matematycznym Dla Uczniów Klas Gimnazjalnych, prawie zawsze zdobywała pierwszą nagrodę, którą wręczała jej sama Księżniczka Celestia. Jednak w nauczaniu początkowym była niegrzeczna i dostawała same negatywne uwagi do dzienniczka *Chlip* Oto cała prawda!.Z czasem jednak to się zmieniło. Ma też wielki talent plastyczny. Kilka razy jej prace została wyróżniona na konkursach plastycznych. Zielarstwo jest jej największym talentemnie wiem o nim nic ;-;, spowitym jednak największą tajemnicą. Wiadomo, że prowadzi małą aptekę z ziołami i ma wielki ogród, w którym jest jedynie powój, trawa, marchewki i króliki, oczywiście xD 'Przyjaciele Dużo ich, nieprawdaż?' Se trudno jest nawiązywać nowe przyjaźnie, ale kiedy już się to uda, przyjaźń staje się niezniszczalna w końcu jest taka stara, że dostaje zmarszczek ;-;. Magic Sparkle ( Mila1717 - NPwSziNZ (skrót od Najlepsza Przyjaciółka w Szkole i Na Zawsze Flora moja BFF z reala, która bardzo by chciała, ale nie może mieć tu konta - NPwSziNZ (skrót od Najlepsza Przyjaciółka w Szkole i Na Zawsze) Tina - BFF, świetnie się rozumieją Xperia - Dobra przyjaciółka Rainy Cloud - przyjaciółka, świetnie się rozumieją Leonarda - przyjaciółka Rok temu, pewnego okropnego, nadzwyczaj słonecznego dnia Se próbowała dorwać motyla, który połaskotał ją w ucho. Nagle wyleciał poza płot, więc postanowiła przebiec przez furtkę. Jednak nie zauważyła idącego kucyka. Biegnąc, wpadła na nią i niechcący przewróciła. Od razu zaczęła przepraszać, a nieznajoma klacz, że nic nie szkodzi. Przedstawiły się sobie i ruszyły w pogoń za motylkiem. Karem - przyjaciółka, znają się dosyć krótko Lyra Heartstrings - Dobra przyjaciółka razem eksperymentowały, przez co Mis ma plamki na ciele Zecora - nauczycielka zielarstwa, dobra przyjaciółka 'Cytaty' thumb|Gif (klik!) ''- No nie, znowu gadam do siebie...'' ..., naprawdę jest ze mną tak źle? ''- jak zwykle nigdy nie ma mnie tam, gdzie mam być we właściwym czasie ;-;'' ''-wcale się nie mądrzę!'' 'Ciekawostki' - Urodziny obchodzi 11 stycznia, jak i jej autorka. - Boi się ciemności.nje prafta! - Uwielbia bułki. - Jej ulubiony napój to woda źródlana z kostkami lodu. - lubi eksperymentować. - jej wymarzony zawód to malowanie ścian. - Jest pierwszą "jednorożcową" ponysoną autorki. - rzadko kiedy ma tremę. Haha! nie prawda ;-; - nie lubi zsiadłego mleka i jogurtu naturalnego. nie cierpię ;-; - lubi cuuukier ♥ mniam! - nie cierpi kokosów. bleee... - wymyśla komiks o Syrence Łazience nie pytajcie o nią w komach, jak skończę to dodam. - pisze książki. akurat pracuję nad "elfią pułapką" - pracuje nad mapą jej wymyślonej krainy. Przypisy Dark Mistery Dark Mistery Dark Mistery Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników